For The Reason You Are Loved
by Alequinn Sedai
Summary: Kevin and Ryoma waking up together. Fluffy moments. KevinXRyoma slash.


**For the Reason You Are Loved**  
by Trixcy

The cool wooden door was slightly opened, and light shone from somewhere down the corridor. Karlpin, the cat, had vanished a long while ago to curl up at a much warmer place downstairs, leaving the humans in the room to their own privacy. The room was lavished with ordinary things common to a boy's room, though here it had been cut down to the barest essentials, set almost in a precise and professionalized way. There were no blown-up posters this time, no pin-up boards, miniature models, display cases.. none of that and very little else to make it seemed lived in.

There was, however, a couple of tennis bags just resting beside the closet, as if they were the goods of some travellers who will come and go on the account of the next sunrise. There were some tennis magazines lying about, the only thing left of a discussion that went long into the night. Anything other were some artsy paintings that were perhaps hung with the hope to make the room pleasantly presentable, and on the bedside and walls - some photoframes, of faraway friends and pictures of the current inhabitants.

In a king-size bed of the most comfortable cotton sheets, a figure shifted, the morning air stirring him slowly to the edge of waking.

Kevin opened a heavy-lidded eye, his vision blurry with the impact of consciousness, he opened the other, pupils slowly adjusting both to the cool blue-grey shade that currently painted the world outside and of the little stream of light that shone through the drapery. It was early morning, he realized - dawn was almost gone, yet still out there playing with the birds that had not waken and eagerly waiting for the first blinding sight of the sun to enflame the whole town. It was not to be anytime soon, though. For now, Kevin's hand instinctively reached to pull the thick warm blanket to ward off the cold that he didn't just imagine.

It was already Spring outside, though in that small space of welcomed comfort, he really couldn't tell - couldn't really bother to know - not while the air-con was on.

In muffled wonder, he felt the touch of warmth as his fingers brushed against another's, and intricate workings of reality quickly took notice and flooded him with details of his life to his waking mind. By his side, poised carelessly with accidental grace, Echizen Ryoma slept soundly and undeterred, his body facing towards the blond in an unguarded pose. Kevin, feeling the remotest touch of wonder, smiled at the sight before him.

_Hmm.. Can't imagine that._

They were in one of Nanjiroh Echizen's houses, in Queens, Kevin and Ryoma's house now - they'd buy it if the old man seriously let them, but he was too stubborn to name his price, though had admonished that it was to be theirs right and proper when they come of age. His terms: so long as they get to live with them during the Open along with some cheering squad. For some reason, Ryoma had pointed daggers at the middle-aged man, perhaps hours and days before finally accepting the agreement. The very place, if Kevin wasn't mistaken, was where a certain brother of Ryoma used to live. The conversation of that time was rather dim now, though the American was sure he could remember the details if he concentrated enough. But why all these thoughts of unimportant things in the ungodly hour of the morning?

Fixing his mind back on the boy, Kevin gingerly reached out a hand to touch Ryoma's tousled hair, partitioning the ones near his forehead. With the lightest of touch, he combed certain parts of Ryoma's hair backward and drew a line slowly against the boy's cheek. The blond inched closer, close enough until the distance allowed the two of them a sense of warmth.

Ryoma made a gentle sound through his mouth, not quite snoring, not really audible - not even that, merely the flow of air that had Kevin slightly hypnotized. It had a calming effect on Kevin, he was sure he could be lulled to sleep again in a matter of seconds. From the dim light, he could see Ryoma's chest moving only slightly - breathing in and out almost stealthily - the barest hint of an athlete trained to vigorous movement as if it was a mere stroll in a park. The boy stroked Ryoma's cheek again, feeling very happy for the act he knew was very childish and still very loving of him.

Kevin felt no hurry, though. The kiss could wait, and so could the gaze the Japanese would give him, a look so deep and full of unsaid meanings Kevin sometimes wondered whether they would ever be said, or whether he knew what each of them truly means. He thought he did, but one can never be too sure when it comes to understanding Ryoma. Kevin, fascinating himself with the boy's eyelashes, tried to remember Ryoma's eyes, big and almost cat-like - looking at him with wonder, with acceptance, and shone with the kind of love only Ryoma knew how to spoil him with, though not by much. He could never get enough of that look. Literally. Echizen Ryoma just didn't shower him with it enough.

Before the blond realized, even before Ryoma's eyes stirred, a hand, toned and with a grip so becoming of a tennis player, took hold of the wrist whose fingers were making traces on the boy's skin. It was a gentle hold, though; not tight, not alarmed - just.. firm. The hand pulled, making Kevin's fingers rest against his cheek again.

"Mhmm?" said the voice.

Encouraged by the response, the back of Kevin's fingers stretched outward to caress the boy once Ryoma non-chalantly kissed them. Kevin smoothly dragged himself closer to the Japanese with snake-like grace to settle on top of him.

"Morning, sunshine," Kevin said huskily as he loomed over him, his bangs covering his face - so different than his cheerful greeting when he wanted to annoy Ryoma to get him out of bed. He parted some of the boy's hair again for the sake of touching him.

Ryoma's eyes peeped slowly through the layers of light and found Kevin - amused and with a smile, looking at him. For what seemed like the longest of time, Kevin merely gazed into sleepy hazel eyes. And Ryoma let him, despite his not so conscious state. The raven-haired felt he was being too vulnerable to be looked at like this, eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly open as if trying to comprehend. Trying to look serious then wouldn't even cut it.

The blond chuckled as he cut the gap between them by half.

"You look too pretty to be real. I feel like wanting to keep you forever..." he voiced lovingly, almost like a whisper though with his usual act of playfulness. Kevin bent slightly and kissed the lid of both eyes.

The raven-haired lazily closed his eyes to receive those kisses, not flinching at what he thought was a feminine word, and welcomed his partner's lips that came soon after. It was Kevin who said that, Kevin, who by all respect, was more deserving of the word 'pretty' than he ever could. So the boy who won Zenbei Open relented and ignored this fact with ease.

Ryoma opened his eyes, looked up and traced the ceiling, pondering on something. He liked it this way, the feeling of always having his beloved so near; he wanted Kevin to always be there for him, his waking up greeted only by the boy's smile and the usual morning kiss he never really told how appreciative he was of it. Feeling like wanting to grasp the fabric of reality, of what time may mean to him, both of Ryoma's hands then slowly reached up to something that wasn't there. On impulse, Kevin smiled and smoothly took one of those hands and placed it against his face. The hands-that-reached glided into Kevin's hair and soon enclosed his ears. And as Ryoma pulled, Kevin obediently leaned in.

They kissed again, with the Japanese covering Kevin's ears, wanting the blond to feel everything. It was a trick he'd learnt by chance. He could hear Kevin moaning a little, his voice Ryoma knew would be louder to the blond himself what with his ears closed, reverberating sweetly two times over in his head. How he really loved the blue-eyed youth at that moment. "Hmm..." He licked Kevin's lips.

"Echizen Ryoma... say something," Kevin said after breaking away, hiding a little of that slight of breathlessness, meeting with Ryoma's eyes with calm and equal gaze. He liked using his full name, he liked teasing Ryoma with it. Kevin soon felt the touch of curled finger against his lips. He laughed a little from his closed mouth at the gesture - why must his lover be this loveable?

The Ryoma he knew then smiled his trademark smile, the one that makes him look so full of himself - so sure of what he is all about.

Kevin chuckled again. _Can I really settle for anyone less than this?_

Moments like these were rare. The two are prouder than most, keeping up with their childish games even when a strong understanding of maturity would have told them better. But children can always refuse what they're given, can't they? While teenagers can just blithely ignore what was in their face in the name of being a teenager. So all should be well in rejecting to such a realization. The two boys find contentment, even enjoyment sometimes, in having to play each other's selfish games. So even when left alone to themselves, a charade of cat and mouse is played. And Ryoma would play the reluctant prince, who, against all odds, is very much in love with the pushy princess.

There are times when Kevin couldn't tell who was leading their relationship. In the recesses of his mind, he suspected Ryoma didn't know either, though that would have been ridiculous. Sure, he knew he was spoiled, sure Ryoma had given in to almost all of his interesting whims, guised as they are under reluctance. Though as much hard-to-get as one could play, Ryoma never aimed to leave him fretting and displeased. If Kevin wanted a peck on the cheek, Ryoma would shrug, ignore him or feign annoyance throughout the day, only to give the softest most wonderful touch that he wasn't sure his skin wouldn't melt, making Kevin felt the gratitude and light-headedness for hours to come.

The light seeped in slowly into the room, its gradient increasing by the minute. Kevin shifted, knowing he had to get up and change attires yet was dreary of the thought. He gave Ryoma one last peck on the lips and settled himself for a few seconds on the pillow before forcing himself to sit.

"Unh.. This better not be Tuesday." Kevin stretched and ruffled his hair, for awhile noticing the emptiness of not having his sunglasses in it.

He tilted his head left and right, checking for strains in his neck, and rolled his head a little to shook the gentleness of sleep away. He wondered whether he could go through life with both his eyes closed at the moment.

Smooth fingers laced around his waist as Ryoma suddenly hugged him from behind, refraining him from standing. Kevin was surprised by his lover's action. Blasted morning, it was too comfortable, too, he wondered if everything had been real so far. Ryoma sunk his head into the crevices of his neck, and murmured gently. He even added a gentle purring sound, and Kevin blushed at that.

"Iya. Let's just stay in bed."

Ryoma's voice intoxicated him, humoring him to the idea he had already abandoned sometime ago. He felt slightly resentful because of it. All those times he wanted this to happen, Ryoma never wanted to linger long enough like this. And now..

"Normally, that's what I would like to say. We have an interview with Pro Tennis today, or did you forget?"

The American tried to turn and face him, only to be greeted with Ryoma's nose and soft lips brushing smoothly against his cheeks. He could hear Ryoma chuckling now, knowing that Kevin would secretly sulk at what he was offered and had to deny. Kevin didn't like being called sloppy, he could be as bratty and rebellious as much as he wanted to be - that had always been part of his image - but when it came to work, he really did take it seriously once he became a full-fledged pro. If he said he'd be there for an interview or photoshoot or a chat with the sponsors, he would. But then, so would Ryoma. And unfortunately for Kevin - Ryoma rarely made that kind of promise. The whole industry knew about that, and strangely (or maybe not too strangely), he was more sought because of it.

Kevin sighed. His Ryoma can really be such a tease sometimes.

"Hmm.. Well.."

"Well?" Kevin asked almost absent-mindedly, "Well what?"

"I cancelled it."

"You better not. I told you how important it was to be on good terms with the media."

"Kev. You misheard me." - Ryoma kissed his neck again - "I 'cancelled' it. I already had Michael called them in advance. Yours probably got cancelled, too.. probably."

"Eh? You can't be serious."

"Not that I want to keep you from going, you can still go, though I don't think they'd appreciate it.. seeing I'll be doing it some other time. Stay with me?" the Japanese smoothly added.

"Days of all days you and I are finally in an interview together - you know, 'the _rivals_ that stir up the tennis world' kind of interview? - and you cancelled? I know you hate interviews, but is it really worth showing yourself in such a light to the public this way?"

"If it happens..." the Japanese casually said, not even a tinge of worry associated with that tone. "It's alright. They know it's to be expected. I never did give a straight out yes."

"You soooo don't deserve your fans, you know that?"

"Yeah, I don't," he agreed, chuckling softly in a way that would make Kevin's heart skipped.

"Well, if you must know, your number one fan is sulking. Like, badly. Real bad."

"Heeeeh? He is, is he?" he said, humoring to the thought.

The boy pulled Kevin closer. Kevin enjoyed it for awhile, being squished affectionately like that, the warmth against his skin making him too comfortable. Ryoma licked at his neck and Kevin's body suddenly jolted and he found himself red again.

"Argh, that's enough out of you!" said the blond, mischievousness etching his face, suddenly twirled to place his hands against Ryoma's and tackled him from his sitting position, pinning the boy onto the bed by surprise.

Ryoma squirmed, unexpectedly giving a show of struggle under his hands, though Kevin really did try to make the boy stay pinned. The Japanese's black-green hair looked breathtaking and wild against the white sheets as he put up a fight - though from the looks of him starting to sport a cool smile, Kevin knew the other boy was just amusing him with the show - tried as he did to get free.

_Uh-oh._ Surely Kevin should have seen that coming. Ryoma looked at him levelly now, partly challenging, partly ready to submit or pounce if the mood suited him. Kevin just couldn't shake free from that gaze, even though he was the one supposedly in control. Ryoma, as always, took advantage of the opening.

"Hmm," he said, stopping his movement altogether, before his face went incredibly close to Kevin's, and, flicking his wrist, pulled Kevin hard against the bed to immediately switch places with him. "Ow, hey!"

It was Ryoma's turn pinning the boy now. "That's for trying to be cute.." he said with a teasing smile, hovering victoriously over Kevin this time, after kissing his cheek.

"Ch'. You don't know the half of it," Kevin answered as if in a daze, his chin lifted slightly - edging their mouths closer. He meant to be sarcastic yet it turned out to be tempting his significant other quite a bit now, which right then he realized, he couldn't possibly regret that one.

"Let's try this again. So what is it that what we're going to do today?" Ryoma asked, testing the blond for the right answer this time.

"Mm.. NOT go to the Pro Tennis interview?"

"You're getting the hang of this."

"Then what would you suggest we do then? Echizen Ryoma.."

"Hmm.. out. Take a day off. We'll eat out, enjoy the day.. play tennis at the park."

"How romantic. I should buy you flowers, too."

For a moment, Ryoma just smiled and felt content to just look at him. His hands then slowly touched the blond's face before one gently combed his hair to settle behind his ear.

"I'd let you," he smiled.

Kevin slowly slid to pull himself to a sitting position, taking all this information in while looking at Ryoma meaningfully. Ryoma didn't do anything to stop him, merely shifted to allow him the space to. Kevin had his head low from what was said. Whatever day it was - well, it was White Day in Japan, if that mattered - the boy knew about it and had been planning to surprise the Japanese with this bit of info since days ago, just to see if he would be impressed - instead, here he was finding Ryoma so intent on having this day spent with him.

_So._ - he thought. A warm sensation swelled up in the boy and tugged at his heart. So that was what it was.

_A day when love is returned.._

Ryoma, as if knowing his cue, supported himself with one arm against the bed they shared together and tried to look at the other boy as he leaned close, even as Kevin blushed.

"Buy for me something today. I'll treasure it," he said, eyes already half-closed as he inched closer, mouth slightly opened with no defence.

"Haha. Yarou. What are you doing to me.. You really are a tease.." Kevin said, already defeated by the love and desire he had for the boy, before their lips met once again.

The kiss held. It was longer this time, the sweetest one he'd felt yet, though there were peckings and a couple of 'chuu' noises after awhile, with Kevin being playful, something that made Ryoma laughed. Ryoma, laughing. _God._

"Hey Kev."

"Hm?"

"I'm yours, for now, and for as long as it takes.. I am yours."

It was still early morning in their home in Queens. And under the light of a promising sky, it certainly was a great day to be had outside.

- Owari -

* * *

White Day - March 14, Spring. 

Yeh, I know. It was totally whaaaat? But I can't get the fluffiness out of my head. Go KevRyo love! OTP!

A week early, but happy Sweetest Day, everyone!


End file.
